Of Journeys, Abnormal Eyes, and Home
by chibi-abi
Summary: “I will be Hokage someday and I will win Sakurachan’s heart!”“From the moment I met you, although it didn’t show, you already had my heart.” ONESHOT! narusaku


**Author's Note: **This is another one-shot that I've been keeping inside my head for how long and it's like a belated happy birthday present to one of my favorite characters of the anime, Haruno Sakura! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Although it's pretty weird… Well, aren't all fanfiction weird? -chibiabi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, enough said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She walked with confident strides through the dark corridors. It was smelly, definitely bloody. The man walking beside her turned to her, eyes filled with fear and respect at the same time, "H-hokage-sama? W-what are you doing here?"

The man was ignored as he was ignorant of the news in Konoha. He was insignificant to the reason why she was here. She walked straight on, remembering only one thing. _The last room to the end of the last hallway._ This was what the ANBU told her and the man beside her seemed to sense it too, "Ah… Hokage-sama! You're not allowed to enter that chamber! It was specifically said to never be touched!"

This confirmed her suspicions. The man knew where _she_ was. This puzzle was now almost complete. She arrived at the end of the dark hallway, facing a large steel door with steel bars. She peered inside, seeing a body, a female body, naked, leaning on the right wall. Her eyes widened as they traced over markings that were so familiar to her…

In the body's upper left arm was the ANBU tattoo…

And directly under it was a light blue diamond mark.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade continued to stare at the body behind the steel door. She immediately turned to the man, who was still stuttering, "Open the door now."

The man took a step back and held his hands in front of him. He shook his head, frightened at her serious tone, "B-but, Hokage-sama! I have orders not to open-"

"Screw your orders and open the freaking door!" She bellowed, raising a fist. Her voice echoed in the empty hallway. The man whimpered and obliged, taking a large iron key from his pocket. He put it into the lock and turned. The sound of the unlocking resounded in the thick walls. The man pulled the heavy door open while the blonde woman stepped aside…

"Hokage-sama… I must warn you that the prisoner is said to be very violent. She's been ranting about knowing people from Konoha ever since she was brought here. She's crazy." He was ignored yet again as Tsunade stepped into the dark room…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade looked over the pitiful form before her. Her eyes looked over the entire body, summarizing the damage it had already received. It was ugly. It would take a lot of work. She shook her head. She covered the body and her eyes fell upon a weather-worn notebook. She immediately reached over it but was stopped by the form's small voice…

She still had that skill, she was impressed. Normally, years of imprisonment would lower a person's ninja skills. She gently removed the hand that was protectively placed upon it. She felt no resistance, and nodded. Silently, she opened the notebook. Her eyes widened much more as she scanned the content of the book…

Faces, familiar faces were drawn in a most artistic way. Each looked as they were almost eight years back. A blonde boy, a dark-eyed young man, a masked person… They were all there. They were drawn so strikingly alive that Tsunade felt as if she was face to face with them. She gave a little sigh of relief. The pitiful form before her held on to what was left of her memories. She gave a little smile, _'Oh god… Finally… I found her…'_

She kneeled before the form that was cowering in pain. She put both hands on the female's shoulders. She whispered, "Look up."

The female immediately froze. Tsunade smiled softly, knowing that the female had already recognized her. Slowly, oh so slowly, the female raised her head, almost like a robot. Tsunade waited patiently, as she had for the last eight years. The female, then, suddenly looked up, exposing eyes that Tsunade knew very well…

_Eyes once filled with love and strength,_

_Were now eyes void and dull,_

_A deep, deep green…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"T-tsunade-sishou…" She whispered and the person addressed knelt, stunned. It was her. It was really her. After so long, she finally saw her again. Tsunade immediately embraced the girl tightly, trying her best to stop the tears that threatened to fall, "Oh god, Sakura, I finally found you."

"…" She answered in silence. She pulled away. Tsunade stared at her, confused. She watched as the girl, no, woman before her leaned back on the wall and turn her head to the solitary window in the room. She muttered, "They've forgotten about me, haven't they?"

"Sakura…" She did not know how to continue. She couldn't say that her people had forgotten her. It simply wasn't done. Sakura gave a humorless laugh, a scoff, "I knew it. It still hasn't changed, has it? They haven't, have they? They must think I'm still weak… That I'm not worth saving, right?"

Tsunade slowly stood up. She didn't understand this woman below her. She used to think she did. Sakura was now cold, almost deathlike. Tsunade couldn't blame her, after figuring out the story and silently undertaking the mission behind her apprentice's, no, colleague's disappearance. She said, "I know, Sakura. I know what happened."

"You shouldn't have told the village council about your decision." Sakura said. Her heart hurt, as she recalled the events. She shook her head, "Why are you here? Do you specifically need me for a mission?"

"I swear I wasn't any part of it, Sakura. It was all him." Tsunade tried to explain. Sakura still avoided her former teacher's eyes. She sighed deeply. Immediately, she pulled Sakura up her feet, who wobbled. She spoke, "I'm here to bring you back to Konoha."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You don't need me here. You have _her_ as head medic already." She whispered as she walked beside the confident blond woman. She wasn't small anymore, she was just a few inches below the height of Tsunade. The said woman gave a sigh, "You don't have to worry about that. But I don't want you to make a scene. They think you're dead. So, you have to be disguised…"

"Do I have to dye my hair?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shrugged, "It's up to you to decide. Just meet me at this address tomorrow morning. Oh yeah, here are the keys to your old house."

"They're dead, aren't they?" She monotonously asked. She was answered with another sigh. She nodded, "Figures. I sensed it a few years back."

"You've been using it?" Tsunade asked incredulously. Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy, her eyes saying she wasn't lying, "I didn't waste those years inside that prison cell for nothing."

With that, the young woman walked off, stealthily, towards her old home…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She had always wanted to do this. But she couldn't, knowing _he_ would never approve and would make her wash it off or whatever. She glared at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing her reflection. She was thin and pale and it matched her new look. Her long locks were now black as the night's sky. Her eyes stared back at her, dull and lifeless…

Taking the paper given to her yesterday, she wondered why Tsunade had given her this address rather than making her go directly towards the Hokage tower. She shrugged, pulling on a black tank top, a black skirt, ninja boots and her shuriken and kunai holster. Looking around to find everything neat, she jumped out her window.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eight years of imprisonment did not take any toll on her at all. As a matter of fact, she had gotten stronger if not physically, then, mentally. She would often use it to sense the people back in Konoha and whenever she stopped it, she felt all the more lonely and sad.

She had been forgotten. No one came looking for her. Only after so long a time did Tsunade really find her. But she couldn't blame them. What was a pathetic girl like her worth anyway? She clenched her fists. They would be eating their words when she was done with them.

She had a good memory bank. And she recalled each and every jutsu ever taught her. She couldn't break free from the cell she was held in due to the "hit-the-wall-you-die" thing. But she could use her chakra and that was what she needed the most…

The cell was pretty large, and she could move freely in it. But every once in a while, one of the bastards that were in charge of the compound would come in and try to rape her. She figured she was the only occupant of such a large compound. She defended herself, getting hurt and hurting others. The entire process…

They wouldn't give up. And she would never let them touch her. She practiced on them; using various techniques she remembered and created. Then, they would stop trying to rape her but just pour out their anger on her. They ganged up on her, knowing she couldn't take them all after so much beating. She would remain bloody and bruised for more than a week…

She looked around and saw the people going about in their business. She sighed, wishing for the solitary confines of her prison cell. Solitary was the word she loved. She didn't care for social actions, she hated talking to people now. Especially to people who had forgotten about her …

She stared at the building in front of her. Somehow, she knew Tsunade would lead her here. She stood there, just glaring evilly at the tall white building. One of her eyes twitched. A voice called out, "Ah! You must be the new girl! Come in come in!"

She was ushered in by one of her subordinates before. Nira-chan, was it? Yes, the small brown haired girl who used to adore her like hell. She read the tag- secondary medic. It seems she has moved from trainee to a real medic. Sakura did not smile, she smirked.

"Uh… You're name is Haruno Yuki, right? I'm sorry about your cousin…" Those words snapped Sakura back from her reverie. She glared at the woman who was a good three inches smaller than her. She asked, coldly, "What about her?"

"You don't know?" The girl asked, leading Sakura towards the changing room. This girl loved any chance to gossip. With a sad smile, she whispered, "Well, I heard that when she got engaged, a few days later, she was kidnapped. It's amazing though, why they never sent a search party. If Tsunade-sama were still Hokage, they would've done that in a cinch."

_If Tsunade-sama were still Hokage…_

Sakura stopped moving and stared at the floor. She whispered, still staring at the floor, "They never sent a search party? Why?"

"I'm not sure about that, Yuki-chan, but I'm sure of one thing. Your cousin loved everyone. I think it's unfair that they didn't even do that much for her." Nira said. Sakura nodded. Then, a voice called out, "Nira-chan! What are you doing standing there? Bring the newcomer here."

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!" Nira immediately moved on, motioning for Sakura to follow her. They walked through a hallway until they reached the end. Sakura shivered, remembering how dark her hallway was in the compound. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, feeling that sense of coldness again. "Please, Yuki-chan, follow me."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, it seems Nira filled you in a little bit about what has happened. So, any more questions?" Tsunade asked, leaning on a large chair in an office much like the Hokage Tower's except it was whiter. Sakura sat before her, eyes dead and head turned towards a big window, she gave a little smile, "I'm glad that at least my disappearance wasn't worthless…"

Tsunade followed her gaze and her eyes softened. She had grabbed this office in the hospital when she saw the view outside. The full Hokage monument could be seen. And now, it held six faces, adding one just a little over six years ago. The blonde woman sighed, "I know. But, what you must have gone through-"

"is nothing important if it means that _he_ will live happily." She interrupted. Brown eyes averted to stare at green. The now black-haired woman whispered, "I was taken away so that he can be what he should be."

"But it was at the cost of the village's well-being! He got rid of you, our best medic-nin in history! I cannot believe that that man had the gall to do that and engage _him_ to his daughter." Tsunade ranted, hotly. Sakura shrugged, "People are very power hungry. Give them a taste and they'll ask for more…"

_And I doubt you'll know about that…_

"I also cannot believe how cool you feel towards this! This was your life!" Tsunade exclaimed. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "If you have been betrayed by your own village and people, do you think anything about them would bother you? I am not concerned about them, only about _him_. _He_ is innocent as always."

"You've changed so much… I hardly think you're Sakura." Tsunade muttered. Sakura did not reply and just continued to stare at the monument that seemed to loom over her. She stared at one particular face. A face she missed so much…

"Sakura? Sakura! Yoo-hoo!" The Sannin waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked and stared at her former sensei. Tsunade smiled, "So, I think you'd want to take a look around the village? Eight years brought many changes. Some you might like."

"I doubt it." She retorted, as she stood up. She walked out the door, turning around only to say, "I'm going to train, if you need me, follow the loud explosions."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Neh, Sakura-chan, how are you doing? Me? I'm doing okay, just a little stressed over paperwork as always." A deep but still boyish voice whispered. Blonde hair moved with the wind as it blew, blue eyes stared at a shiny rock, no, the memorial stone. The blonde man grinned, "I miss your ramen a lot. Hinata-chan makes great ramen too but it's nothing compared to yours."

"Naruto." A cold voice said. Naruto turned around and was face to face with his childhood rival, Uchiha Sasuke. The one mentioned, ran a hand through his dark hair, and sighed, "You visit her everyday. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Naruto did not reply and just stared meaningfully at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, his eyes belie his indifference. He was here everyday too. He asked the blonde, "Don't you have some paperwork to do, dobe?"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Well… Technically, I do have a lot to do. And you should not address your superior in that way, Sasuke-teme!"

The only thing needed was the wise voice of one kunoichi scolding the both of them to complete the moment. They heard rustling, both turned to the bushes. Suddenly a head popped up, "Yo!"

"Kakashi." Both males nodded their recognition of the masked man. He nodded in return. He glanced back and forth between his two former students, now both in higher positions in the shinobi world. He felt a little nostalgia cling on to him, he waved it aside and smiled, beneath his mask, "Visiting again, aye? How long has it been?"

"Eight years…"

Naruto hung his head. Sasuke looked to the side, staring at the distant memories of what once was. Kakashi and walked to the memorial stone, "Hi, Sakura-chan…"

"I've got to be going. ANBU mission." Sasuke muttered. He took a long glance at the angled stone. He turned and walked away, a wave of his hand signaling his goodbye. Naruto stared at Kakashi, who seemed to be completely engrossed in the memorial stone…

"So many friends' names written here, and one, you can't seem to let go, Naruto." Kakashi stated, snapping Naruto out of his staring. The fox shook his head, as if clearing his head of wayward thoughts. He walked towards Kakashi, taking deep breaths each time he took a step. He gave a little smile, "I think I already have, Kakashi. I mean, I'm going to marry soon."

"Oh, yes, you are, aren't you? It's funny, you've been engaged twice." Kakashi said, amused. Naruto chuckled lightly. The older of the two men walked to the direction of whence he came, turning around he said, "I just hope you're doing the right thing… For Konoha…"

Naruto stood staring at the empty spot where his former sensei once stood. He shook his head and faced the stone again, "I know you think it's okay. I know you would want me to be happy. And I am."

"I think…"

With that, turned on his heel and left the stone, the sun just beginning to set…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I swear! I thought I heard explosions! What if we're under attack again?" A man whispered to his companion. Green eyes glinted, hearing every word. She smirked, listening in even more. His companion muttered, "Yeah right, you're delusional as always."

Her training had gone very well. She had trained in one of the darkest parts of the forest, where nobody could see the holes she had created. She jumped down from her perch lightly, ignoring the stares people were giving her. She just appeared out of nowhere…

She continued to walk, eyes elsewhere. Her body moved on its own, doing what it should do without taking much mind power. She had trained herself to do this, so she would be able to think clearly. Sakura walked down the street, thinking to herself…

"Oh shit." The next thing she knew, she was down on the ground, butt aching. She stared confused. How did she end up here? She heard cries of apology echoing around her, "I'm so sorry, miss! I'm really sorry!"

She helped herself up, not even looking at the owner of the voice. She sighed, "Don't worry, it's alright."

She slowly looked up, annoyed like hell at the man who was asking if she was okay. She stopped when she saw his eyes. Eyes so familiar it scared her. She froze…

_For when blue clashes with green_

_Spark fly…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto had been walking down the street, waving his hellos to the townspeople. He grinned, he had attained his goal and he was happy. Really really happy. Even if it meant that one of his greatest goals was nowhere near attainable now.

He was so much into his thoughts, he bumped into someone. That someone, muttered a profanity in a very much feminine voice that was both light and cold. He winced. He immediately started to apologize to her…

She told him it was all right and he was relieved. He didn't want to go around town with people thinking he was one rude person. No, he would not risk it. He watched as she looked up, and something about her slowly looking up hit him…

_Her eyes, dead, yet so green…_

"Gomenasai, Uzumaki-sama…" She whispered, not breaking eye contact with him. He took an involuntary step back. She had recovered faster, he noted. Impressive.

_Her voice that strangely made his stomach do flip-flops._

With that, she walked away, Naruto taking in everything about her, her long black hair, her stature, her dark clothes, and most of all, her eyes…

_Her emerald orbs that shined neither life nor death._

_Just empty pools of ice…_

He shivered, suddenly being reminded of Sasuke. The way she regarded him, it was so cold. He had never seen her before. Who was she? Naruto wondered why the woman he came across had such striking eyes. He was sure to ask around…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm sure in a few days you'll be fine, Ichiro-san." She stated, eyes scanning the clipboard. She had been assigned a new position in the hospital, just a level below her former position of head medic when she was still in Konoha. She was Tsunade's assistant now, as Shizune had been assigned to her former post in Suna. The man stared up at her, he winked, "So… Yuki-chan, want to go out sometime?"

She glared at him, but casually answered, "No. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

The man pouted and she turned her back on him, putting the clipboard back in place. She closed the door, leaned on it, and sighed. For the past weeks, she had been swamped by work, and she didn't even know why the hell Tsunade wanted her back. She gritted her teeth, "If she thinks I'm going to reveal it anytime soon…"

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity, you know." A slightly amused voice told her. She looked up instantly, and saw a mask. She remained impassive and walked past the older man, ignoring him completely…

"Yuki." She did not turn around but stopped. Their backs were facing each other. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to address her yet again. "Yuki… Snow. Hmm… It… fits you."

She walked again, leaving the man to his thoughts…

Kakashi stared at the woman's retreating back, somewhat reminded of his former student. Yes, she could easily pass as an Uchiha. Dark hair, dark attitude. Only… her eyes were nowhere near dark. They were a brilliant shade of green, a green he only saw in Sakura… He shrugged, "Must be part of the Haruno bloodline."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uchiha-san, I distinctly remember telling you not to train until your recovery time is over. Do you want me to strap you to your bed?" She asked, a little hint of impatience in her voice. Sasuke stared at her, wondering why he could only produce this much of a reaction from a medic-nin…

And a _female_, no less…

"Hn." He grunted, waiting for an outburst. Instead, he felt a distinct pain on his wrists. He looked up, "What the hell!"

He couldn't move. He glared at the green-eyed woman beside him. He didn't see any emotion at all. How could someone so cold attract so many ogling patients? He was so reminded of himself. He shivered, echoes of _Sasuukee-kuuun! _filling his aching head…

"Uchiha-san…" She began and Sasuke could feel the intense tightening of whatever was holding him in place. He groaned, "Fine, fine, I won't train! Just don't keep me in this dreaded place!"

The dark-haired girl did not utter any words any more and continued to just work on his wounds. He watched as her hands were emitting a light blue chakra that was very gentle for someone who looked so cold. He coughed, she glared at him, "What?"

"Are you done yet? Mind letting go of me?" He muttered. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, annoying the hell out of Sasuke more. She released her binding chakra and he felt his body move again. She held out two bottles to him, "Take these every day. One in the morning and at night. You may go now."

He grabbed the bottles and stared at them. He grunted, hated being dismissed like that. He stood up, and pulled his shirt on. He suddenly spoke, "Yuki-san. About your cousin, Sakura."

He saw her still from what she was doing. She turned around, an unreadable expression on her face. She asked softly, the first soft tone Sasuke ever heard from her, "What do you need to know?"

"Your relationship with her… How… was it?" He asked, not sure why he was asking in the first place. The woman before him hung her head, "She was like a sister to me. She told me a lot of things about this village and I wanted to see how it really is."

"Aa. I heard you were invited to the wedding." He remarked. She nodded slowly, as if she was underwater, "Yes."

"Well, I hope to see you there, then, Yuki-san." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked out of the door. Sakura sighed deeply and sank down into her chair, eyes now filled with pain…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I cannot believe she did that! She's rivaling the head medic's skills?" A random person exclaimed. Naruto's ears perked up. He looked at his two companions, "Did I really hear what I just heard?"

Kakashi and Sasuke shrugged. Another man continued to ramble for his companion, grinning, "Yeah, man! I heard she saved the ANBU captain from a life or death situation and she just walked down the hallway as if nothing happened!"

It was now Naruto and Kakashi's turn to look at Sasuke, who was busy slurping down his ramen. He glared at them, calmly wiping his mouth. Naruto asked, "Oi, teme, is that true?"

"Hn." He replied. Naruto's jaw dropped and Kakashi hid a smile behind his mask. The older of the men said, "Well, it looks like being a medic-nin is in the Haruno bloodline too. How come Sakura-chan never told us about her?"

"Actually, she never told me much about her family." Naruto said, eyes downcast, hand gripping his chopsticks hard. Silence surrounded them. The random man began speaking again, "It's strange though. Although Yuki-san looks so cold and fierce, you can feel Sakura-sama's vibe all around her. It's like Sakura-sama's ghost came back to haunt us or something."

Naruto choked on his soup. Kakashi had to pound his back just to get color back on the poor man's face. He chuckled lightly, "Well, it seems it still affects you, Naruto."

"Like hell it does, Kakashi!" He exclaimed, glaring angrily at the masked man. The two men who were talking immediately stared at him, eyes wide. They immediately bowed to him, "We're sorry, Uzumaki-sama! We didn't see you there!"

Naruto waved their apologies away and the two men walked out of the Ichiraku, shaking their heads in shame. Sasuke was now on his thinking pose, recalling the events he had with the new medic. He spoke, "Her chakra."

They glanced at him, confused. He sighed, "Her chakra, Naruto. It's not Sakura's. Hers is blue while Sakura's was green."

The three men took this to thought. Kakashi broke the silence, "I still don't understand why on earth she didn't tell us she had a cousin!"

Naruto stood up. He sighed, "Maybe I should settle this once and for all. I'm going to talk to her."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She slunk into the couch, head spinning. She groaned.

Oh god, it was happening again…

She tried to stand up but felt numb all over. She had to get all the painkillers from her medicine cabinet. She groaned again, muttering, "Why in hell did this have to happen now?"

She heard a crash. She looked up. A scroll had been thrown through one of her windows. Forcing herself to stand up, she walked towards it. Her hands trembling at the pain she was experiencing. She picked it up, eyes scanning the words written…

_We know you're here. We know you're back. _

She took in a sharp breath, her head throbbing. She gripped the scroll tighter as the words seemed to jump out at her, trying to take her down alive…

_We hope you enjoyed the new events in Konoha, the addition to the Hokage monument, and the nearing wedding._

She wanted to scream. Tears pricked at the end of her eyes. She shook her head fervently, inner mind screaming in anger, in pain, _'No… I can take this. I can take this! I won't care! I shouldn't care!'_

_We'll be back to take you and continue what was left undone._

She sank to the floor, the scroll wide open before her eyes. Her breaths came ragged and shallow as if she just came from an extreme fight to the death. She glared at the scrolls as the pain started to subside, "What the hell do you want, you bastards! Why don't you just take me alive! I have no reason to live for anyway!"

Then, she fell into unconsciousness…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto trudged towards the seemingly empty house. He didn't know why he was doing this but it seems to him that this new medic was wrapped in mystery. As far as he knew, he hated mysteries. Besides, it was part of his job to know more about the citizens of this village.

He looked up and saw no lights. Well, he saw one but it was really, really small. He was never really allowed to go here. Sakura never really made him go inside. It was always his place, never hers.

_"Sorry, Naru-kun, but the place is a mess. Maybe when I clean up, neh?"_

He heard a crash. And a scream, a scream of anger and hatred. His eyes widened…

"_What the hell do you want, you bastards! Why don't you just take me alive! I have no reason to live for anyway!"_

He immediately burst through the doors, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He blinked several times until he heard a noise in the living room. He walked slowly through the darkness…

"Hello? Haruno-san?" Naruto called, feeling very awkward with using Sakura's last name. He didn't hear anything at all. He found a switch and turned on all the lights. He blinked again. The house was as empty on the inside as it was on the outside. He sighed, there was no one home…

He walked around the kitchen. It was filled with dust. He wouldn't wonder. It had been eight years since anyone came to live in here. He glanced at the old and worn table, a single chair. Wait… A single chair? He was confused…

He exited the kitchen and entered the bedroom. It was in a very pale peach color. He grinned. If he knew anything, peach was another shade of orange. He sat on the bed, arousing a cloud of dust. He coughed loudly.

He sat up once again, and walked around the room. It was a very normal bedroom. If it lacked anything, it would be those girly things and pictures and all that whatnot. Naruto figured the photos would be somewhere in the living room. He saw a door and figured it was the bathroom…

He investigated it. It was dark. He felt for a switch and he flipped it. He stood there, eyes wide. There was blood. Blood on the floor, on the mirror… Dried blood, eight years old. How come the ANBU never opened this part of her house? He stepped in, careful not to step on broken glass. He saw the medicine cabinet, he eyed it, until his eyes caught something on top of the toilet. He gasped.

_Bottle and bottles of unknown pills, spilled and capped…_

He grabbed one, not able to understand the writing on it. He kept it in his pocket. He was going to show this to Tsunade-sama when he had the chance. He went on to open the medicine cabinet. He flung it open and stared into more bottles. He shook his head, disbelieving, "God, Sakura… What have you been doing here?"

He stepped away from the bathroom, sighing deeply. He didn't have any memories with her in this house. This is actually the first time he's been here. He walked towards the last room, the living room. The lights were on and he saw the sheet-covered couch and furniture. Strangely, there were no family pictures. Just pictures of him and her, and of the former Rookie 9…

"Hello?" He called out again, hoping this time that there would be someone answering his questions. It wasn't like that. He saw the broken glass and the broken window. He saw nothing. He sighed…

"Maybe it really is time to move on, Sakura-chan…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day proved to be cloudless and rosy, just like that dream day his future bride hoped for. He stood in front of the priest, his back to the shiny Hokage monument. He grinned, he had always wanted a wedding up here. He looked around, "Where the hell is he?"

"Uzumaki-sama, he's not anywhere. We cannot find him. Shall we proceed?" One of his subordinates whispered to him. He sighed and nodded. Whether he was here or not, this wedding would proceed. He didn't want to have unfinished business again.

Soon, the wedding march began. Of course, his old friends were there, already married and with kids. He grinned. He was happy. He noted that many people were there and he felt satisfied that he was known well-known in his village. He took in the faces, mostly pale with white eyes, and waved to the now grown Konohamaru who had just turned chuunin. And then, he saw her…

Walking towards him, she was a sight to be seen. Although all the white on her made her look a lot paler, she was breathtaking. Her dark hair was up in a bun and hidden underneath a white veil. Naruto felt the man beside him puff up his chest with pride. He didn't feel that way. He was satisfied, but not ecstatic. But the woman walking before him would seal his fate. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He could see the small blush on her cheeks as she never outgrew her habit. She was now head medic and had outgrown her stuttering and timidity. He was proud of her and he was fond of her, but truth be told, he wasn't in love with her. He knew this was for the good of the village. They didn't tell him exactly how it would help, but the village council were wise old people. He didn't want to make them mad…

She reached him and gave him a soft smile. He took her arm and they knelt before the priest. His eyes scanned the crowd one last time for one face. He didn't find it and soon, he was lost in the world of words that were to bind his fate.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"If anyone objects to the union of these two, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said loudly. Actually, Naruto hated this part in weddings. Although he knew nobody would try to disrupt his wedd-

"Naruto!" A voice yelled to him. He stood up, looking at the back of the aisle. He grinned, crossing his arms, "Well, Uchiha, it took you long enough! Better late than never I always say!"

But his happy humor dissipated as he caught the sight of the woman in his best friend's arms. His eyebrows knotted in confusion. He stepped forward, "Haruno-san?"

Sasuke indeed held the unconscious Yuki in his arms. She was bloody and wounded and there were iron shackles on both her wrists and ankles. Her black hair covered her face and was caked in dry blood. Sasuke stepped forward too, taking hold of the woman's left arm which was bound by a white cloth. He gave a little smirk as he pulled the white cloth off, "Let's see if you recognize this, Naruto."

And there, for everyone to see, was the well-known ANBU mark. Naruto was to comment on how there were a lot of ANBU who looked like her when he saw what was below that mark. He immediately recognized the light blue diamond he had grown to love…

"S-Sakura-chan…?" He stuttered. He saw with wide eyes at how Tsunade rushed over and started healing the unconscious lady. He heard screaming from one of the village council members, "It's experiment 328! I thought you imbeciles got rid of her already!"

Naruto heard his future father-in-law screaming, "It's the experiment! Why didn't you kill her!"

His supposed peaceful wedding was shattered. He heard his wife-to-be stutter again, "F-father! What is the meaning o-of a-all of th-this? W-what… e-experiment?"

The world was in utter chaos. The council members were screaming. But Naruto had his eyes on only one person. He felt her heartbeat even though they were meters away and amidst a panicking crowd. He ignored the crying of the Hyuuga heiress and the stern ribald remarks that spouted from her father. He was confused, how was all this connected? What experiment?

But he saw them again. He saw her green eyes open. And the change in them when they landed on him confirmed who she was. She was his Sakura-chan. She stood up and they stood, face to face, still meters away. All it took for him to flash back to reality were two words…

_KILL HER!_

His mind screamed profanities as the assigned ANBU in the area immediately barraged her with jutsus and attacks. He rushed forward and stopped only when all the smoke cleared. She was standing right in front of him, unhurt. He looked at her, and her eyes morphed into something that chilled him to the core…

_One eye was red and was spinning,_

_The other was white and throbbing…_

He stepped aside as the woman before him walked forward, ignoring him completely. He could feel the deadly aura around her. She walked, the black in her hair turning into dust and fluttering into the sunlight, revealing the pale pink that he knew. He stood there, transfixed. She was headed towards the council members who were viciously trying to run away from her. He felt the immense chakra she was wielding in both of her hands. They were scared, he could tell…

"Sakura-chan…"

She stopped, hearing her name. Slowly, she turned around, and faced him, her eyes closed. Naruto stood in front of her, a good few feet away to make sure she cannot kill him. He stood there, in a tuxedo he bought when he first hoped to get married. He called to her again, blue eyes veiled with emotion.

"Sakura-chan."

She opened them, her eyes. She let him search them, her abnormal eyes. She shook her head slowly. He stepped forward, calling her name again.

"Sakura-chan!"

He saw them morph back into their original green. He knew those eyes. He saw the emotions running through them. Hatred at who knows what, pain, fear, hesitance. He saw every negative emotion one human being could feel. She sighed and he felt the angry chakra in her hands die slowly. She ran a hand through her hair, coolly. She looked at him, and he saw something sparkle in the edges of her eyes…

"I haven't been called that in such a long time…"

She smiled softly and she fell…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day I was conceived in a Petri dish was the day the infant Haruno Sakura died. I was the 328th experiment and the only one that lived. Since she was dead, they gave me her name…

When people figure out that they can tinker with one's genes and traits, they tend to go a little power hungry. And thus, I was born out of the intent to create the most powerful killing machines the whole of the Fire country has ever known. Combining the strains of the Uchiha and Hyuuga genes, I was created, a monster, a hybrid…

No, I cannot say I was born out of love. I grew up, mentally unstable and physically weak, hence the split personality and the defenseless days of the Nin Academy. I had surrogate parents but I ended up killing them. I was unstable, as I said.

But I continued to try to live a life that us nins should. I went through the Nin Academy, the genin level, chuunin, jounin, and ANBU. The people who created me did not think I would survive this long. They wanted to get rid of me but some kind soul said to them I should just be given a shot at a normal life.

If I suddenly became a threat to the existence of human kind at any moment, they would kill me off, instantly.

But then, I proved useless during my genin days and that told my creators that I might just be another failed experiment. But I proved them wrong. I became chuunin and was under the direct apprenticeship of the Godaime. They slowly became aware of how fast I was progressing with training and how close I was to reaching a position in which I could take them down without hesitation.

The day you proposed was the day they found out that Tsunade chose me to be the next Hokage.

During the course of the next few days, attacks were thrown at me on all sides. And I was suddenly kidnapped. Not putting the blame on Hinata but her father was behind all this. He knew that his daughter loved you and he wanted power. If he could just get rid of me, you would become Hokage, you could marry his daughter and he would have a hand on the raising of the future Hokages. So, the only plan to consider, since my creators wanted to be rid of me too, was my kidnapping and imprisonment.

Besides, why would they want something like me to rule their village?

So, I was imprisoned for eight years. Tsunade-sishou found out about this scheme and decided to go and rescue me. And then, before your wedding I was abducted yet again. And this time, it was Sasuke who found out and saved me. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that at least you finally reached your goal. Isn't this what you wanted?

That's why I think this should be best. I do not fit anywhere here anymore. Marry her. Don't worry, I won't make any sudden entrances later. After all, I survived a whole of eight years without my source of light and happiness, what's another sixty-seventy years?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Being kidnapped I could forgive but leaving without even saying goodbye I cannot." He grinned, watching her back. He saw that back heave up and down, as if trying to decide whether to turn around to face him or just simply go on without looking back. He waved a piece of paper around, "I didn't know about this…"

She remained motionless as he sighed, "Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell any of us about this? Do you think it would make us guys think of you less?"

She shook her head. She did not answer. He pulled out a worn notebook and threw it to her. She caught it with ease. He watched her flip through it. He whispered, "You won't need that anymore."

She suddenly turned around, her eyes closed, one question voiced out, "Why?"

"Because…" he began, he stepped forward. She opened her eyes and stepped backward, shaking her head. He took another step forward as he grinned, saying, "I'm bringing you home now."

"No. I will not go back there and suffer. I won't. I already got my revenge. I'm fine." She said. That was the longest Naruto ever heard from her. His grin never wavering, he said, "Well, your revenge was pretty unusual. I didn't know you could play with people's memories just like that. You practically erased the council's memory of you ever being an experiment. Now, if only we could find some good use for that skill…"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but I've no wish to help them out." She said, her green eyes glinting dangerously. Naruto stopped grinning and stared at her with his confused blue eyes, "Is that true? About you being chosen to be Hokage before me?"

She looked to her side, her eyes scanning the forest beyond her. She was standing there, her bags packed, she was ready to go. She gave a very, very soft smile as she whispered, "Yes. But what you don't know is that if we had gotten married, I would've handed the position down to you. That way, nobody could steal the position away from you. I know that you are the best person for that job, anyway."

He stared at her. Even if she suffered, all she did was for him. She still sacrificed herself for someone else's happiness. She looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Please, this is the only thing I want right now. I want to find a place where nobody would care what I am. A place that I can call home."

He shook his head, not believing that that was what she wanted. He leaned on one foot, raising an eyebrow, "Is that what you really want? Do you think that's best?"

She nodded. The wind blew as the silence grew. The gates of Konoha loomed over them. He shook his head again, "No, I don't think that this is best. I don't think this is what you want, even. I want to salvage what's left of your heart."

She sighed, wearied. She looked down, "There is nothing left inside me. What is there to save? Why would you try to save me? What is that you see in me!"

"I see someone who understands me, someone who felt exactly how I felt. I see a woman fighting for her loved ones even when those same people seemed to have forgotten her. My Sakura-chan loved unconditionally and what you've been doing proves to me that that part of my Sakura-chan is still there." He calmly said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She stared at him, wide-eyed. He held out his hand, "Please, Sakura-chan, let's go home."

She stared at his hand, green eyes still wide. She stared up at him and back down onto his hand again. She looked utterly confused. Naruto whispered, "I will give you a place you can call home…"

He saw tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She stepped forward, dropped the notebook and grasped his hand. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she sobbed, releasing all the emotions that have been pent up for eight years. He rubbed her back and buried his face in her hair as he continued to inhale her scent. She gripped his shirt tighter…

"_I will be Hokage someday and I will win Sakura-chan's heart!"_

"_From the moment I met you, although it didn't show, you already had my heart…"_

_Goals were reached, the pain had subsided,_

_The lost woman had found her shelter,_

_In the arms of one who told her…_

"_Okaeri-nasai… Welcome home."_

_She was home…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **Well, that's actually pretty mushy… But I kinda feel all the angst in my heart go away. Agh… I'm on summer vacation now. Well, it is, in the Philippines, I mean. But I will definitely put up more one-shots in the net in the next two months! Hahaha! I've got a lot piled away, they're just not finished… Hehehe!

Well, tell me what you think of it. Uhm, it's pretty twisted, and I'm not degrading Hinata or anything. Like I said, it was her father's fault! Damn Hyuuga hotshots! Ehehe… No, I have nothing against Neji! He's hot!

So, now that I've cleared a little of the few hazy spots in the fic, I want you guys to give a Belated Happy Birthday to Haruno Sakura, who, I believe, is one of the most complicated characters in Naruto! And definitely one of the best!

I still cannot believe that people think she's some annoying girl who goes and screams "Sasuke-kun can you go out with me!" every five seconds. She's just a little obsessed but which girl isn't when it comes to her crushes? Besides, she totally kicks ass after Sasuke leaves! So, yeah!

Oh yeah, this is my first NaruSaku, so please go easy on me! Besides, Naruto's always been there for Sakura so why not give him a chance?

Read and review people! I'm outta here! –chibiabi


End file.
